Festivalen
by SandrineSweden
Summary: kejsaren håller en festival i Mulans ära. på den hände er massa saker, eller nåt. plz RR


Solen sken in genom fönstrena och lyste upp korridoren med ett gyllene sken. Hon gick bakom Shang mot det stora rummet i andra änden. Hon tittade på hans nacke, han hade varit så tyst ända sen hon kom dit. Okej, det var bara några minuter sen men hon gillade det inte ändå.

Han knackade på den stora dörren och öppnade den sedan. De steg in i rummet och hon möttes av en röst:

"Ah, Fa Mulan, ni kunde komma!"

"Jag gav mig av direkt, ers höghet" sa hon och bugade sig för kejsaren.

"Stå upp! Du om någon behöver aldrig buga dig för mig!" Sa den gamle mannen.

"Jag vill bara visa er min respekt, ers höghet" sa hon och log lite. Han log tillbaka och sa sen:

"Jag har kallat hit dig av en speciell anledning."

"Ja?" Sa hon.

"Vi tänker hålla en festival till din ära imorgon kväll" sa kejsaren.

"Åh… men… tack" sa hon och rodnade lite.

"Alla betydelsefulla kommer att komma! Furstar och furstinnor, men också dina kamrater och deras partners!" Sa kejsaren. Hon log och sa sen:

"Ursäkta att jag frågar, men, får mina föräldrar följa med?"

"Självklart!" Sa kejsaren med ett brett leende.

"Okej, tack!" Sa hon och log hon med.

"Du kommer få en klänning lite senare hemskickad och jag skulle önska att du bar den till balen" sa kejsaren.

"Givetvis, ers höghet!" Sa hon.

"Du är ju trots allt vår hedersgäst!" Sa kejsaren. Chi Fu lät höra en skarp fnysning och kejsaren gav honom en vass blick.

"Ja, då är det bäst att jag ger mig av hemåt och berättar nyheten" sa hon.

"Ett ekipage kommer och hämtar er imorgon, sa kejsaren. Hon tackade igen och bugade sig innan hon lämnade rummet. Shang följde henne ut och hjälpte henne att sadla om Khan.

"Ja…" sa han tillslut.

"Ja?" Sa hon.

"Ja, vi… ses på balen" sa han.

"Åh, okej" sa hon, lite besviket. Vad hade hon väntat sig egentligen? Jo, en sak, att han sagt att han gillade henne, hon önskade innerligt att det var så, men hon visste att hon aldrig skulle duga. Shang var en hederns man och skulle aldrig gifta sig med henne, en enkel bondflicka. Okej, hennes far hade varit general en gång men den tiden var förbi för länge sedan.

* * *

När hon kom hem var det redan natt och hennes föräldrar hade gott och lagt sig. Tyst ställde hon av Khan och gick in i huset, till sitt rum. Där bytte hon om och lade sig under täcket på sin säng.

Fem minuter senare sov hon djupt.

På morgonen vaknade hon av att dörren smälldes upp på vid gavel och att hennes mamma stormade in:

"God morgon älskade dotter!"

"Eh, god morgon" sa hon medan hon kvävde en gäspning.

"Du har fått ett paket! Från kejsaren! Och vi har fått ett brev med inbjudan till en festival! Och den är i din ära!" Sa Fa Li lyckligt.

"Jag vet, han sa det igår" sa hon och sträckte på sig. Hennes mamma gav henne paketet och sa:

"Kom och ät frukost sen!"

"Okej" sa hon. Hon väntade tills hennes mamma gått och slet sedan upp paketet. Hon flämtade till när en klänning föll ner i hennes knä. Hon reste sig och höll upp den. Den liknade en prinsessklänning! Hon satte snabbt på den och såg på sin egen spegelbild. Klänningen var röd och broderad med ett vackert mönster. Kjolen var lång och föll graciöst mot golvet. Hon snurrade runt ett varv och den svepte, nej, flöt runt hennes ben. Så log hon och tog solfjädern, som följt med klänningen, från sängen. Hon fällde upp den och viftade med den. Så lämnade hon sitt rum. Utan ett ljud gick hon genom hallen och in i matsalen där hennes föräldrar satt. Hon ställde sig bakom dem och sa:

"Så, vad tycker ni?" Hennes föräldrar vände sig mot henne och sen hörde hon ett kras när hennes mor tappade sin tekopp på bordet.

"Wow, du är ju helsnygg!" Sa hennes mormor andlöst. Hennes mor och far bara log.

* * *

Shang satt inne på sitt rum och studerade en karta när det knackade på dörren.

"kom in!" Sa han. Dörren öppnades och Chi Fu kom in.

"God dag, general" sa han, utan den minsta tillstymmelse av vänlighet i rösten.

"God dag, plåga" gav han som svar. Chi Fu harklade sig och sa sen:

"Jag har kommit med din partner till balen!" En ung flicka steg fram från bekom den smala mannen. Hon var söt, men han hade sett vackrare…

"Det här är Lu Mei, kejsaren har valt henne till dig" sa Chi Fu. De hälsade artigt på varandra och sen sa Chi Fu:

"Kom Mei, vi borde göra dig i ordning för balen!" Så gick han ut genom dörren och smällde igen den bakom sig. Han satte sig med en suck på sin säng, vad skulle han göra nu? Han hade ju planerat att fråga Mulan om hon ville gå med honom!

* * *

På eftermiddagen gick Mulan och de två kvinnorna i huset ner till byn. Där blev hon omhändertagen. Hon blev badad i en massa doftande oljor, fick håret kammat och uppsatt i en fin frisyr, sen fick hon på sig sminket och sen satte hon på sig klänningen. När hon kom ut möttes hon av hennes mor och mormor, som båda var färdiggjorda. Så gick de hem till henne igen.

De hade knappt varit hemma i fem minuter förrän vagnen kom. De hoppade in i den och sedan bar det iväg.

Solen hade precis gått ner när de anlände till kejsarens palats. Där skildes hon från sina föräldrar.

"lycka till!" Sa hennes far.

"Hoho, männen kommer falla som käglor!" Sa hennes mormor. Hennes mamma suckade och sa:

"Det kommer att gå bra." Så gick de därifrån.

"Fa Mulan?" Hon snurrade runt och fick syn på en vakt som stod och tittade på henne. Hon drog fram sin solfjäder och höll den framför ansiktet:

"Det är jag."

"Var vänlig och följ efter mig" sa han. Hon gick efter honom och stod snart vid ingången till kejsarens stora trädgård. Körsbärsträden runt henne stod i blom och rislamporna kastade ett magiskt sken över blommorna. Vakten sa åt henne att stanna där och gick sedan iväg. Någon minut senare kom han tillbaka och nickade åt henne. I samma stund hörde hon kejsarens röst:

"Låt mig få presentera, Kinas hjälte, Fa Mulan!" Hon tog ett djupt andetag och började sedan gå. Någon sekund senare fick hon syn på en stor grupp människor. De stod nedanför en trappa, på en stor stenläggning i jade och marmor.

* * *

Shang och de andra vid kejsarens bord tittade upp mot trappan. Någon sekund senare dök en figur upp vid toppen av den. Mulan. Hon var klädd i en röd, underbar kreation och var sminkad så att hon var vit som snön.

Han tyckte att hon såg ut som en ängel. Människorna runt omkring lät höra sina oohs och aahs och sedan började de applådera. Mulan log lite och började gå nerför trappan. Det gick enkelt, sen styrde hon stegen mot kejsaren. Hon stannade framför honom och sjönk ner i en graciös bugning. Kejsaren log och bad henne sedan att ställa sig upp. Så gjorde han en gest åt henne att sätta sig vid bordet. Hon gick runt det och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Jag trodde att jag skulle dö!" Viskade hon, utan att röra på läpparna.

"Det gick jättebra" sa han på samma sätt.

"Tack" sa hon. I nästa sekund tystnade hon när kejsaren reste sig. Han höll upp sin bägare och sa högt:

"Jag föreslår att vi utbringar en skål för Fa Mulan, för hennes mod och tapperhet. Och också för hennes intelligens och hemlighetsfulla jag!" Hon log lite när Shang, Yao, Chien Po och Ling skrattade lite, de fattade vad kejsaren menade. Ling gav henne en nätt armbåge i sidan och hon böjde huvudet för att de inte skulle se att hon rodnade.

De drack skålen och sedan började underhållningen. Det var gymnastdisörer, dansöser och sångare om vart annat. Hon njöt av det och lät musiken klinga ända in i själen på henne.

Tillslut avslutades det och maten bars in. De åt sig genom fem rätter och hon tog mycket lite av varje, hon var rädd att klänningen skulle spricka!

Efter det började musik spelas och folk gick upp i mitten av golvet och började dansa.

Hon satt på sin plats och log mot paren som dansade. Hennes föräldrar syntes några meter bort och hon såg drömmande på dem. Plötsligt hörde hon en tjejröst:

"Ska vi dansa?" Hon tittade åt sidan och såg på tjejen som satt bredvid Shang. Han nickade åt henne och de gick upp på dansgolvet.

"Vem är det där?" Sa hon.

"Shangs partner för ikväll, Lu Mei. Rykten säger att de har något på gång" viskade Ling.

"Va? Allvarligt?" Sa hon och log lite, på ett glatt och överraskat sätt, men inom henne kände hon hur hennes hjärta föll i bitar. Hon tittade på Shang och Mei ett tag men tillslut klarade hon inte mer.

"Jag går och tar lite luft, alla ljud ger mig huvudvärk" sa hon och reste sig sedan. Hon gick längs med kanten på dansgolvet med blicken sänkt. Så vek hon av på en liten stig. Hon gick nerför den och kom snart fram till en sjö. Hon satte sig på en bänk under ett magnoliaträd och suckade.

_Loneliness is always looking for a friend  
It found me once and it has been around since then  
Loneliness is never waiting by the door  
It sweeps right through and it will never be ignored  
Why, why was I chosen?  
Why am I left without?_

Hon kände hur tårarna sved i ögonen. Det gjorde ont att se Shang dansa med någon annan. _"det skulle ha varit jag!"_ tänkte hon sorgset.

_The love of my life, the love that I need  
The love that they say is in life for free  
The love of dreams, the love that I want  
Loneliness knows me by name _

Loneliness knows everything I keep inside  
My endless thought in the silence of the night  
Loneliness is the one who made me see  
Ain't nobody else who can make a change but me  
Why, why was I chosen?  
Why am I left without?

Varför var det just hon?

Hon skulle aldrig få en man. Om hon ändå fick det skulle hon hata honom, han skulle bara vilja ha henne för att få en till juvel i sin "krona"! Hon behövde Shang, hon ville ha honom hos sig!

Hon älskade honom.

Men, han var en general och hon en simpel bondflicka, det skulle aldrig gå, det visste hon.

_The love of my life, the love that I need  
The love that they say is in life for free  
The love of dreams, the love that I want  
Loneliness knows me by name_

Hon kände tårarna trycka på och drog fram sin näsduk och torkade bort dem innan de föll, hon fick inte förstöra sminket.

Då skulle alla få veta, det visste hon, Ling och de andra skulle förstå och sen skulle det sprida sig.

_Life is more and that would be the vacant space  
The cried out tears and a never ending maze  
I have found what only loneliness provides  
A strength within knowing I will find_

Hon visste inte hur länge hon suttit där när hon hörde steg bakom sig. Hon reste sig snabbt och snurrade runt.

"Lugn, det är bara jag" sa en ljus röst. Hon suckade.

"Lu Mei, vad gör du här?"

"Jag ville bara se vart du tog vägen?" Sa hon med vänlig röst.

"Ja, som du ser är jag här, skulle du kunna gå nu så jag kan få vara ifred?" Sa hon. Mei märkte hur tjock hennes röst var och sa:

"Gråter du?"

"Det har du inget med att göra!" Fräste hon.

"Du behöver inte vara så ilsken!" Sa Mei förolämpat. Hon suckade och sa sen:

"Du har rätt, förlåt." Mei satte sig bredvid henne och sa sen:

"Vet du, världens underbaraste sak har just inträffat!" Hennes röst var ivrig och lät lycklig.

"Jaså? Vadå?" Sa hon med låtsas intresserad röst.

"Shang har friat till mig!" Sa Mei glatt.

"Va?" Sa hon. Sen lade hon på ett falskt leende:

"Grattis!" Hon fick en kram av Mei och kände bara hur mycket hon avskydde flickan.

"Shang har berättat så mycket spännande saker!" Sa Mei.

"Jaha?" sa hon.

"Jag ska berätta en sak, men du får lova att inte säga det vidare, det är en hemlighet!" Sa Mei och fnittrade lite.

"Okej" sa hon. Så sa Mei:

"Jo, under sin tid som kapten mötte Shang en flicka, jag vet inte vad hon heter, men hon följde efter honom hela tiden! Shang säger att hon nog var hora åt någon i lägret! Efteråt talade hon med kejsaren och han visade henne nåd, Shang tror att hon är hans konkubin, för han är alltid så vänlig och generös mot henne!" Mei fnittrade lite men hon satt bara och stirrade på henne. Hon förstod vem Mei pratade om; henne!

"Vad är det?" Sa Mei oroligt.

"Inget, jag blev bara lite yr" sa hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh, okej, jag lämnar dig ifred så att du kan vila" sa Mei. Så gick hon därifrån. Så fort hon var utom syn och hörhåll brast hon i gråt igen. Så det var så Shang tyckte om henne! Hon torkade frenetiskt bort tårarna men tillslut strömmade de nerför kinderna på henne. Sminket drogs med och när hon såg på sin spegelbild i sjöns vatten såg hon att det var svarta och blåa strimmor på hennes kinder. Ilsket tvättade hon bort det. Så satt hon bara och tittade på sig själv medan tårarna fortsatte att rinna. Plötsligt hörde hon steg bakom sig. Hon for upp och spejade in i mörkret:

"Vem där?"

"Jag" sa en välbekant röst och Shang steg ut i ljuset. Han såg inte glad ut.

* * *

Shang satt vid bordet när Mei kom tillbaka.

"Hej" sa hon.

"Vart har du varit?" Sa han.

"Jag har pratat med Mulan" sa hon.

"Okej" sa han.

"Vet du, hon berättar så roliga historier om sin tid i armén! Vill du att jag ska berätta en?" Sa Mei.

"Mmm" sa han ointresserat. Så Mei berättade:

"Jo, i armén, berättade hon, att hon möte en man. Han bossade alltid runt alla och var alltid elak mot dem, särskilt henne, han var visst någon högre uppsatt!" Shang stelnade till; han visste vem Mulans historia pekade på; honom!

"Jaså, vad gjorde han sen?" Sa han, nu intresserat.

"Jo, en dag, slog han till henne, bara sådär! Sen försökte han döda henne, framför alla andra! Men hon flydde!" Sa Mei.

"Och sen…?" Sa han.

"Sen vet jag inget mer" sa Mei med en besviken min.

"Åh, okej" sa han. Så reste han sig:

"Om du ursäktar mig" Så gick han därifrån. Han skulle minsann tala med Mulan om det här! Han gick nerför stigen och kom snart ner till sjön. Mulan satt vid vattnet. När hon hörde hans fotsteg for hon upp och spejade in i mörkret:

"Vem där?"

"Jag" sa han och steg fram så att hon kunde se honom. Hon hade tvättat av sig sminket och hennes hår hade lossnat från den eleganta knuten.

* * *

"Vad gör du här?" Hennes röst var kylig.

"Jag vill fråga dig en sak" sa han med armarna i kors.

"Vet du, jag har en del att fråga _dig!_ Varför har du sagt en massa saker om mig till Mei?" Sa hon ilsket.

"Ska du slingra dig nu också? Jag vill veta vad det är du har emot mig!" Sa han.

"Vad menar du?" Sa hon.

"Du måste ha något emot mig! Annars skulle du inte ha sagt en massa lögner om mig till Mei!" Sa han högt.

"Jaså, ska du skylla på mig när det är du som har gjort något!" Sa hon i samma ton. Han stegade fram mot henne och sa:

"Vet du, jag börjar bli väldigt trött på din attityd! Varför erkänner du inte bara så att jag kan lämna dig ifred?"

"Om du vill gå tillbaka till Mei så varsågod!" Sa hon och kände hur tårarna sved i ögonen igen.

"Vad… pratar du om?" Sa han.

"Jag vet precis allting! Du behöver inte ljuga för att dölja det!" Skrek hon.

"Ska du tala om att ljuga!" Skrek han tillbaka.

Så drog grälet igång på allvar. De stod på tre meters avstånd och skrek åt varandra:

"Vet du, jag har alltid älskat dig, men efter vad jag hört om vad du tycker om mig, skulle jag hellre gifta mig med Chi Fu!" Skrek hon tillslut.

"Jag har inte sagt någonting om dig, och ändå har du sagt en massa saker till Mei! Jag tyckte att du var världens underbarast person innan. Gift dig med Chi Fu du! Jag vill inte ha med dig att göra!" Skrek han.

"Jaså? Men stick då, stick iväg till Mei! Hon väntar säkert på dig!" Sa hon. Han gav henne en ilsken blick och sen sa han lugnt:

"Vet du, om det är så här du behandlar andra, är det inte konstigt att du blev utkastad från äktenskapsmäklerskan!" Så vände han och stormade därifrån. Hon tittade efter honom och såg att en grupp människor kommit ner för att se vad som stod på. Hon vände tvärt på klacken och gick snabbt därifrån. Hon gick över den lilla bron över bäcken vid dammen och fortsatte till de bortre delarna av trädgården. Där kollapsade på en bänk under ett hängkörsbärsträd och grät.

* * *

Hon hade varit där ett tag när hon hörde en röst:

"Så, det är här du är!" Hon tittade upp och fick syn på sin mormor som stod en bit ifrån henne. Hon snyftade till och några färska tårar rann nerför hennes kinder. Hennes mormor satte sig vid henne och sa:

"Jag hörde om grälet."

"Varför sa han sådär?" Grät hon. Hennes mormor väntade lite, och sen sa hon:

"Vet du… jag tror inte att han sagt något om dig, eller vice versa."

"Vad menar du?" Sa hon.

"Jo, du sa att han berättat åt Mei. Och han sa att du berättat om honom för henne, är inte det lite för mycket av ett sammanträffande?" Sa hennes mormor. Hon tittade på henne och utbrast sen:

"Gud, jag har varit en sån idiot! Shang hatar mig och det är mitt fel! Varför såg jag inte det där innan!" Hennes mormor tröstade henne och sen sa hon:

"Nå, gå upp dit och berätta! Sätt dit Mei!"

"Okej" sa hon och nickade lite. Så reste hon på sig:

"Tack mormor!" Så började hon springa. Hon sprang genom trädgården och uppför stigen. Uppe vid dansgolvet var festen fortfarande igång och människor dansade till musiken. Hon såg sig omkring och fick syn på Shang som satt en bit bort. Han hade ryggen mot de andra och stirrade ilsket in i en buske. Så vände hon lite på sig och fick syn på Lu Mei, Chi Fu, och en tjock kvinna som försvann iväg bakom ett hörn. Det var äktenskapsmäklerskan! Hon skyndade fram till Shang och föll på knä bredvid honom:

"Shang…?" Han tittade inte på henne.

"Shang, det finns en sak du måste få veta!" Sa hon.

"Som vad?" Sa han, utan att titta på henne.

"Orsaken till varför vi grälade" sa hon.

"Jag vet redan orsaken" sa han.

"Det trodde jag också, men… kom så visar jag dig!" Han rörde sig inte först men sen reste han på sig. Hon grep tag i hans arm och sa:

"Kom!" Så drog hon honom tvärs över dansgolvet, fram till det lilla hus de tre personerna försvunnit bakom. Hon lade ett finger över munnen och pekade dit bakom. De kikade runt kanten och fick syn på de tre personerna. De stod i en ring och alla log elakt.

"… nu är det fritt fram!" Sa Chi Fu.

"För mig att lova bort dig till Li Shang!" Sa äktenskapsmäklerskan. Lu Mei fnittrade förtjust och sa:

"Det kändes häftigt att ljuga sådär för Fa Mulan, hon såg helt förstörd ut!"

"Ja, hon får inte komma för nära general Li!" Sa äktenskapsmäklerskan. Hon dunkade tyst huvudet i väggen, nu fick ju Shang höra allt om hennes förälskelse.

"Jag har sett hur han tittar på henne, det är klart något på gång där emellan" sa Chi Fu med avsmak. Hon slutade att banka huvudet i väggen och tittade upp.

"Ja, men nu är det stoppat! De tittar inte ens på varandra!" Skrattade äktenskapsmäklerskan.

"Nej, förresten, hur går det för din son?" Sa Chi Fu. De började babbla om hennes son och hon och Shang gick därifrån.

"Jag… förlåt Mulan, jag var så dum!" Sa Shang.

"Jag med" sa hon. Han tog hennes händer:

"Förlåter du mig?"

""för vad?" sa hon. De log lite mot varandra och sen sa han:

"Får jag lov?"

"Gärna!" Log hon. De styrde upp på dansgolvet och började dansa, blickarna låsta i varandra.

Efter ett tag hörde de ett tjut. Alla tittade upp och hon fick syn på Lu Mei, Chi Fu och äktenskapsmäklerskan. De stod och stirrade på dem. Så utbrast Mei:

"jag visste det! Jag skulle aldrig ha litat på dig!" Hon pekade beskyllande på äktenskapsmäklerskan. Hon gav Shang en menande blick medan Mei fortsatte att skälla på den tjocka kvinnan.

"Vad står på?" Sa hon oskyldigt.

"Det var meningen att ni skulle hata varandra!" Tjöt Mei som fullkomligen verkade ha tappat förståndet, hon var rosenrasande.

"Vad menar du?" Sa hon.

"Jag ljög om er för varandra! Sen grälade ni! Det var meningen att jag skulle bli bortgift med Shang! Om du var kvar skulle allt ha blivit förstört!" Mei gick fram till henne och gav henne en slapp örfil. Hon höjde bara på ögonbrynen. Mei snubblade bakåt och tjöt:

"Hjälp! Hon kommer döda mig!" I nästa sekund hördes det en hög röst:

"Arrestera dem, alla tre!" Kejsaren hade ställt sig upp och såg rasande på bråkmakarna. Ett par vakter rusade fram och grep tag om Mei och de andra. Mei grät som ett barn. Alla vände sig mot henne och Shang.

"Tough luck!" Sa hon och skakade lite på huvudet. Shang frustade till och sen började de skratta. Några andra hängde på och snart var det en munter stämning igen. Folk fortsatte att dansa och de gick av dansgolvet. De slog sig ner på en bänk en bit utanför. Han satt lutad mot ett träd bredvid och hon lutade sig mot honom. Det behövdes inte ord för att beskriva känslorna de hade mot varandra.

De hade suttit där en stund när Shang gick och ställde sig framför henne.

"Jag vet att det kommer lite hastigt. Men, jag har tänkt på det länge och beslöt mig för att fråga dig ikväll…" Han drog fram en liten ask och öppnade den, inuti låg en ring.

"Vill du gifta dig med mig?" Hon stirrade först på honom. Sen gav hon till en tjut och flög om halsen på honom.

"Självklart!" Viskade hon. Han log och trädde sedan ringen på hennes finger. Hon log tårfyllt mot den, och sedan gav hon honom en lång kyss:

"Jag älskar dig!"

"Jag älskar dig också."

* * *

Hehe, rätt år Lu Mei och de andra!

Ja e elak! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

den där låten som är mitt i (Lonliness knows me by name) den äger inte jag, inget annat heller för den delen! jag vet inte vem som har skrivit den men jag ska snart ta reda på det!


End file.
